Fugitifs et menottés
by shadowquill17
Summary: Petite réécriture de la fameuse scène de fuite de Sherlock et John, menottés ensemble. Qui ne serait pas inspiré par ça? XD (Sherlock/John, of course)


**Mon cher lecteur, bienvenue!**

**Je t'offre ici une petite fic écrite hier, une simple réécriture sans prétention de la fameuse scène mythique de la fuite de John et Sherlock, menottés ensemble.**

**(Eh oui, il fallait que je le fasse, encore une fois je ne suis pas maîtresse de mes actes quand il s'agit de Johnlock...)**

**Donc voilà, déposée à tes pieds, cher lecteur, ma modeste contribution à ce fandom de OUF dont je suis si excessivement fière de faire partie chaque jour qui passe.**

**Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**...**

Sherlock, du fait de son massif intellect, a toujours été quelqu'un de totalement imprévisible.

Depuis notre première enquête ensemble jusqu'à notre premier rendez-vous, en passant par notre premier baiser, il a toujours trouvé le moyen de me surprendre en inventant chaque fois des réactions inattendues tirées de son caractère profond et complexe... et c'est aussi pour cet aspect constamment stimulant de sa personnalité que je suis complètement, totalement,_ fatalement_ amoureux de lui.

-Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez s'il-vous-plaît tous vous mettre à genoux! ordonne Sherlock d'un ton impérieux à côté de moi.

Vu la tête de Lestrade et de plus ou moins chaque policier dans un rayon de trente mètres, ils sont aussi abasourdis que moi; ils regardent d'un air complètement incrédule Sherlock qui les menace de son arme, mon bras suspendu au sien par la paire de menottes qui nous lie encore.

Mais tous les uniformes sont bien obligés d'obtempérer quand Sherlock tire deux coups de pistolet qui résonnent comme des coups de tonnerre dans l'atmosphère nerveuse de ce soir; je les vois tous se mettre péniblement à genoux, probablement peu familiers de la situation où c'est à leur tour d'être en position de faiblesse... Je réprime un sourire en sentant le corps chaud de Sherlock contre mon flanc et un pan de son long manteau caresser ma cuisse; je sais qu'il jouit secrètement du renversement soudain de la situation.

Je tente quand même de calmer les ardeurs, juste au cas où.

-Pour info, je dis d'un ton badin, le flingue c'est son idée! Moi je ne suis que son…

Euh, je suis son _quoi,_ au juste? Je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait d'être en couple avec Sherlock, mais assumer notre relation et crier que je suis son amant devant toute la division policière de Londres sont deux choses _complètement_ différentes.

Mais là encore, l'esprit brillant de Sherlock me soulage de mon dilemme.

-C'est mon otage, déclare-t-il d'un ton assuré en pointant soudain le canon froid de son revolver contre ma tempe.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que sentir l'arme chargée de Sherlock à côté de ma tête me procurerait un sentiment de fierté aussi puissant. Parce que Sherlock Holmes est sans doute l'homme le plus intelligent du monde... et il est à moi.

Je sens ma tête pétiller de plaisir, mais je réussis à contenir mon enthousiasme malgré tout.

-Otage, oui! Ça le fait, j'apprécie à voix basse. Ça le fait.

Je jette un coup d'œil anxieux aux policiers qui nous fixent toujours d'un air effrayé depuis leurs positions contre le bitume.

-Et maintenant? je demande à mi-voix à Sherlock, tandis que nous reculons prudemment, nos mains toujours attachées ensemble par les menottes.

Je peux presque sentir son regard transparent sauter d'un policier à l'autre, évaluant la situation en quelques fractions de secondes.

-Je donne à Moriarty ce qu'il veut, fait Sherlock d'un ton résigné. Je deviens un fugitif. Cours!

Il tire sur les menottes pour m'entraîner avec lui, et nous nous élançons tous les deux dans la rue déserte; il attrape spontanément ma main pour plus de confort, geste logique qui pourtant fait faire un bond à mon cœur.

J'ai l'habitude de courir aux côtés de Sherlock, vraiment. Notre quotidien est ponctué de ces courses-poursuites haletantes, ces longs marathons à travers le nœud de ruelles londoniennes où ont l'habitude de se réfugier les criminels. Et si d'habitude Sherlock court plusieurs mètres devant moi, porté par ses longues jambes, semblable à un corbeau noir d'encre quand son manteau se gonfle autour de son corps, tandis que je sprinte aussi vite que je peux sur mes membres plus courts, tentant de mon mieux de le rattraper, aujourd'hui j'ai enfin le plaisir de pouvoir courir à ses côtés, puisqu'il est forcé de m'attendre s'il ne veut pas nous casser le poignet à tous les deux.

Je retiens un gloussement à la pensée de Sherlock, rongeant son bras pour s'échapper comme un renard pris au piège; il y a définitivement quelque chose d'un animal traqué dans son attitude présente…

Et c'est à cause de Moriarty.

Je grince des dents; le simple fait d'évoquer ce personnage, même mentalement, me rend nerveux et prêt à casser la première chose qui me tombera sous la main. Cette espèce d'infâme gnome, cet immonde cancrelat, oser accuser _Sherlock_, entre tous, de criminalité et de fraude ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lestrade ait pu gober ça, vraiment.

Je lance un regard soucieux à Sherlock, qui fait bien attention de ne pas aller trop vite pour moi; il arbore un masque impassible, sûrement dans le but de m'empêcher de lire son expression… il ne veut pas m'inquiéter, bien sûr, mais je souhaiterais qu'il montre un peu plus ses émotions quand je suis le seul dans le coin. Parce qu'il peut dire ce qu'il veut, je sais que voir tous ses alliés, et en particulier Lestrade, se retourner contre lui à cause des mensonges de Moriarty, doit le troubler grandement.

Au moment où je commence à avoir un léger point de côté d'avoir tant couru, Sherlock me traîne dans une ruelle adjacente et nous haletons sur encore quelques mètres avant que Sherlock ne finisse par me plaquer rudement contre un mur de briques; il se colle contre moi, couvrant tout mon corps avec le sien, ses jambes s'entremêlant aux miennes, encore tremblantes après notre fuite hasardeuse.

-Ça va, John ? demande-t-il doucement, nos deux fronts se touchant dans un contact familier et rassurant.

Son souffle chaud se mêle au mien, erratique et désordonné, mais je parviens à hocher la tête.

-Et toi ? je m'enquiers avec appréhension.

Il me lance un regard supérieur, son iris bleu pâle étincelant d'orgueil... mais je le connais mieux que personne et je discerne derrière toute cette arrogance, caractéristique de Sherlock, une lueur de détresse qui vacille et tremblote faiblement; je sens mon cœur se fêler.

-Oh, Sherlock… je soupire en l'attirant contre moi de ma main libre.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillent, mais il se laisse faire et, malgré la difficulté supplémentaire qu'offrent les menottes qui attachent nos mains, il me rend bientôt mon étreinte avec une force désespérée, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou tandis que je chuchote des mots inaudibles à son oreille.

Sherlock se recule soudain un peu, s'éloignant assez pour voir mes yeux, mais assez proche pour que nos nez s'effleurent encore.

-Je… commence-t-il.

Sa main est dans la mienne, posée sur mon cœur; j'entrelace nos doigts, exécutant presque inconsciemment le geste qui, je le sais, a toujours eu le don de profondément toucher Sherlock.

-Je sais que les prochains jours ne vont pas être faciles, pour aucun de nous deux, chuchote-t-il, une expression douloureuse sur son beau visage. Si jamais tu veux…

Je comprends en un éclair ce qu'il s'apprête à dire et je l'interromps d'une secousse brusque, le forçant à me regarder.

-Je reste avec toi, Sherlock, je promets d'une voix dure. Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle.

Je caresse sa joue de ma main libre.

-Moriarty va regretter de s'en être pris à toi, je lâche dans un grondement menaçant.

Le regard de Sherlock s'assombrit soudain et, sans crier gare, sa bouche s'écrase durement sur la mienne.

C'est un baiser brusque, violent, désespéré. Nos dents s'entrechoquent, celles de Sherlock mordent la chair jusqu'au sang, manquant de déchirer ma lèvre inférieure; je laisse échapper un gémissement qui résonne dans sa bouche et il profite de l'ouverture de mes lèvres pour y glisser une langue chaude, impérieuse, pressante, qui roule et tangue contre la mienne avec une ardeur douce-amère.

Ses doigts gantés agrippent ma nuque pour nous rapprocher encore plus, nos mains menottées ensemble toujours entrelacées et posées sur ma poitrine tandis que de l'autre je fourrage dans les boucles luisantes de Sherlock; ne souhaitant rien de plus au monde que de rester là pour toujours, juste nous deux, loin de ce monde de gens faibles et crédules qui trahissent l'amour de ma vie dès qu'un génie du mal s'applique à faire de sa vie un enfer sur terre. Je serre Sherlock contre moi, nos lèvres toujours scellées, et je m'abandonne à son baiser bouleversant de désespoir.

Mais bientôt il me libère, abandonnant ma bouche pour simplement coller son front contre le mien, le souffle encore court.

-Je t'aime tellement, John, déclare-t-il dans un murmure fervent.

Je me raidis; les déclarations d'amour de Sherlock sont tellement rares que mon cœur commence à s'affoler comme celui d'un adolescent en pleine montée d'hormones.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sherlock, je chuchote en retour.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde, comme pour savourer le son de ma voix, puis rouvre les paupières, ses iris pâles reflétant la lumière d'un lampadaire avec un éclat déterminé.

-Alors, fait-il d'une voix grave, on va laver mon honneur ?

Je donne tendrement un petit coup du bout de mon nez sur le sien.

-C'est parti, je fais avec un sourire complice.

Et une fois de plus, nous nous enfonçons rapidement dans l'obscurité.

Côte à côte.

- THE END -

**...**

**J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment et que tu reviendras vite pour le reste de mon obsession Johnlock!**

**Surtout, n'hésite pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur... ^^**


End file.
